Crazy Love
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [PARTIAL SAM PETE] Sam gets a present in the mail and Pete makes a fool of himself.


**Title:** Crazy Love

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** "Chimera" Season Seven

**Season:** Post "Chimera"

**Summary:** Sam gets a present in the mail and Pete makes a fool of himself.

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also own no rights to Van Morrison's music or "Crazy Love". I do own the plot and all of the original characters in it.

**Author's Note:** Something I thought of yesterday – I hope everyone enjoys it.

**WARNING:** This story is about Pete declaring his love for Sam, if you don't like the idea – don't read the story!

* * *

Pete Shanahan typed away on his computer as the hustle and bustle that normally went on in the Denver bullpen of his precinct rushed about around him. Absentmindedly he chewed on the end of his pen as his fingers flowed over his keyboard, he loved being a cop but he could do without the paperwork. 

"Oh Peety!"

Pete rolled his eyes at the sound of the shrill cry, maybe if he just kept typing it would go away.

"Peety!"

This time the voice was much closer, Pete sighed as he turned around in his chair to find his partner's beaming face coming towards him, "Hi Roger."

"Peety, what's with the long face?" Roger Mercer asked as he leaned against Pete's desk, his button up shirt had at least three buttons on the top unbuttoned, his tie lay on his chest at half-mast and his pants looked like he'd slept in them for a few nights, knowing Roger, he had.

"Just trying to get this report done." Pete replied as he began typing again.

"Well what are your plans for tonight?" Roger asked as he twirled a pen through his fingers.

Pete sighed again before looking over at his partner, "Well I didn't have any but what do you have planned for me Mercer?"

"That's the spirit Peety." Roger grinned as he stood back up, clasping Pete's shoulders, "You're coming out with me, Davis and Reynolds tonight okay?"

"Where are we going Roger?" Pete asked as he shrugged his partner's hands off.

"Well…" Roger began as a mischievous grin began crawling up his face.

Immediately Pete held up a hand, "We are not doing anything that involves half naked or fully naked women Roger, I've got a girlfriend."

"I know, I know…" Roger said as he rolled his eyes, "Ever since you two hooked up you don't want to do anything fun."

"Roger, leave Sam out of this, now I know you had something else planned." Pete said as he half glared at his partner.

"Damn you know me too well, anyway we are going out to a karaoke club tonight." Roger said with another grin.

"I don't think so." Pete replied before going back to his report.

"I do. I'll pick you up at seven Peety!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Pete murmured into his beer. 

"Doing what Shanahan? You haven't done anything since we got here except suck on your beer." Jacen Reynolds said before he took another gulp from his beer. Roger was getting another round at the bar and Jacen's partner was currently up on stage for the fourth time in the last hour, making a fool of himself.

"He's right Peety," Roger said as he made his way back to the table with four beers in his hand, "We're not going to let you leave before you sing at least one song."

"I don't think so." Pete retorted as he grabbed a new beer.

"I do." Roger grinned.

"Yeah, Pete, sing something, you can dedicate it to your girlfriend." Jacen grinned as he and Roger clinked beers.

"Ooh and we can send it to her, Davis has got one of those new video camera phones." Roger said happily as he pointed at the intoxicated cop on stage. "Davy let me see your phone!"

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty…" Davis sang horribly off tune as he shuffled about the stage, his right hand dug through his pocket and he tossed the phone in Roger's direction before continuing his song.

Roger caught the phone and immediately went to work trying to figure out how it worked. "Ooh, I got a better idea." Jacen grinned as he climbed out of his chair and headed over to the bar.

After a few minutes Jacen returned with a large, satisfied smile on his face, "Put it away Roger, I got the owner to lend us his video camera."

"Dude!" Roger smiled as he gave Jacen a high five and took the camera from the detective.

"You'd better pick your girl a nice song there Peety." Jacen laughed as he tossed the songbook towards Pete, who reluctantly began looking through the songs.

* * *

Roger eagerly jumped up on stage and picked up the microphone, "Hello everyone, I am pleased to introduce my partner, Detective Pete Shanahan, who is going to sing all of you lovely folks a song!" 

Roger jumped back off the stage and shoved Pete on. Reluctantly Pete picked up the microphone and avoided his table as best as he could, "Um, hi…I just want to say I'm dedicating this to my girlfriend, Samantha Carter."

Pete cleared his throat nervously as he heard his party giggle in their corner; he was really going to regret this, especially since the guys were going to have video proof but he was doing it for Sam, he knew that the guys would eventually send her a copy.

The music cued up and Pete began to sing.

_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous; yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

* * *

Sam smiled as she paused the tape, she reached over and looked at the envelope again, the return address was Pete's police precinct and there had been a small note inside that read, "To Pete's Sam, Love Pete's Guys". 

She glanced up at the screen again and broke into a laugh – she could only imagine the kind of grief Pete must be getting.

She picked up her remote and rewound the tape so she could watch it again, Pete maybe regretting it in Denver but she loved it in Colorado Springs.

* * *

**  
After Thought:** What did you think? It's not really Sam / Pete ship it's not really Sam / Pete anything but I thought it came out pretty well anyway. Please review! 


End file.
